inthelittlefrost
by SoTotallyShea
Summary: Winter is just around the corner, and Inthelittlewood is soon to change into Inthelittlefrost! A blue ice version of himself that can't control itself. Includes all Yogscast members, and a few surprise ones later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1- Winter on it

**Hey guys SoTotallyShea here! This is my first story for this site and I hope it does well :) So...yeah ON WITH THE STORY! Oh and i'll be looking forward to Q's and D's.**

Toby's POV.  
Not again, I thought as the first winter's breeze blew past. It is the middle of November, but it can't stay fall forever. I hate winter, partially because so many plants die, but mostly because that's when Inthelittlefrost comes. He is always mean, cusses, and sometimes even abuses me. Physically, Inthelittlefrost was just Inthelittlewood, but with blue skin. Mentally, he was an entirely different forest spirit.

That's why I'm leaving now. I can wait out winter in one of my ally's house. It's not that I don't like Martyn, but being a forest spirit, he does this every year. Maybe I could go to Xephos' factory, or Minty's bar. Oh I know, Rythian's secret base in the desert. We really didn't make enemies, but there are some people I trust more than others.

As I thought about all this, I was packing my items from the tent into a backpack. We always traveled light, carrying only what we need. I feel slightly bad for leaving Martyn before he changed, but I don't want to take any chances.

Just then Martyn walked into the tent. "Toby? What's all this?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"I, uh was just..." I tried desperately to find an excuse. His eyes widened as he realized what I was doing.

"You're leaving? Toby please, at least tell me why!" I actually never told him how hard it was to deal with Inthelittlefrost. He stepped forward once. "Okay, okay! Have you felt the air lately? Winter's coming Martyn!" He still looked confused so I walked up to him. "Inthelittlefrost," I whispered.

"Well what about him? I don't know what is so wrong. Please, don't leave Toby." Now I was mad. He didn't even notice the bruises after every winter? Notice my relief when he turned green? "Fine, I'll set up a camera so you can see what he really does!" Martyn went out for a second and came back with a camera. I mounted it on the inside top of the tent that we call home. Not for long, i thought.

I looked at Martyn to see his head hung. "It's not you, it's him!" I explained. "Duh, or else you would love winter," he replied. He's right. Winter is beautiful, but I just can't enjoy it with Inthelittlefrost bulling me. "I'm going away for the winter, and you can't stop me. I'm 17 now Martyn!" The older boy stood aside, making way for Toby to leave. "Just please come back..."

I ran out, making for the far away desert. Small tears formed in my eyes, but I brushed them aside. I made steady progress, most likely because of my small size; I could dash through branches with ease. Jumping through the trees and darting through grass is natural for me. Soon enough I came upon the road leading to Caber Town. Seeing the sun set, I decided to stay on it to avoid the monsters.

By about 8:00 I entered Caber Town and saw Ravs. "Ravs!" I called, trying to get the Scottish bartender's attention. He turned, swirling his plaid kilt and saw me. "Ah, Toby! What brings you to my town?" I looked at the ground sheepishly.

"I didn't want to be stuck with Inthelittlefrost alone this year, so I ran away." I'm pretty sure I saw his eyes register shame at my story. He looked Northward and said "Rythian and Zoey have room to spare at their house, about 15 minutes from here."

"Thanks Ravs!" I yelled over my shoulder; I was already walking to the North. About 12 minutes of walking later, I was stopped dead in my tracks. A little red dot hovered on my forehead. "Aaahh!" I yelled, scurrying behind a cactus. The sniper rifle went off, almost hitting my head, but missing entirely.

"Teep, it's just Toby," Rythian said. The endermage looked around the cactus, followed by a green raptor.

"Rythian, Teep, nice to see you," I said, forgetting about my near death experience. Teep looked down and wrote something in the sand, 'Well met Toby :)'.

Rythian laughed and looked at me, his violet eyes shimmering with amusement. Quickly the mood changed to a serious one. "So what brings you here, Toby?" Sighing, I once again recounted my cowardly actions. Rythian looked thoughtfully at me then questioned, "Can you cheer Zoey up?"

"Yes, I can try," I answered. He led me to a sandstone castle and entered in a hole in a corner of it. Two iron golems guarded the entrance to a large base. There were tents everywhere and the only walls seemed to be the sandstone at the edge of the camp.

The endermage led me through some tents, then eventually to a rather large house carved into the sandstone. "Ms. Zoey Pro-as-heck? I have a surprise for you!" Rythian called into the house.

"Is it medicine agai- OHMIGOSH IS THAT TOBY?" She yelled, hurtling into me.

"Oof!" I yelled as I hit the ground. Her red hair fell in my face and her war-painted face just inches from mine. A green science thing hid her left eye. She stood up and extended a right robotic arm to me. I raised an eyebrow, why would she dress up? "Duncan put down a nuke, it exploded her face and I almost lost her," Rythian said.

"C'mon Ryth, it was only three nukes!" Zoey said playfully. "I eat nukes for breakfast! No actually... Why would I..." She trailed off."What brings you here Toby?" She asked. I looked up at Rythian, hoping for some excuse, but he was looking at me expectantly.

"Inthelittlefrost," I said. By this point I am extremely tired. Zoey seemed to realize this and asked me questions that required minimal explanation like 'Had he already changed?' And 'Did he try to stop you?'. We stood around and I answered as best I could. They asked these until I thought I would die. Looking at the clock, it was 11:00, no wonder I'm tired! Hmmm what's Martyn up to? Probably sleeping. Martyn doesn't like to stay up late often. Then again he might be Inthelittlefrost, who often didn't sleep at all.

"Mmmmeeehh... dooooiiieeeeee... Toby!" I mummbled without meaning to and then Rythian called me back to reality. I slurred something like "Yo soy él Rey de México!" My knees buckled and I fell to the ground, passed out.

**_Shea: _Ok, so what did you guys think? Reviews would be much appreciated and are looked foward too!**

**Inthelittlewood: Yeah guys write some Q's and D's for us **

**Rythian: For those who don't know what those are, they are Questions and Dares for the people in the story.**

**Zoey: Pew Pew! **

**Toby: *ducking and running* ahhhhhhh! **

******_Shea:_**Bye!


	2. Chapter 2- The Dream

**So sorry for the short chapters i've been busy with school so I didn't have much time to write. ON WORD!**

Rythian's POV.  
Toby was surprisingly lightweight for 17. I was pulling him because he fell asleep in the middle of our talk. Setting him on my bed, I thought about some of the things he said. Martyn is Toby's best friend, why would being blue change that? "Zoey, go to bed. Toby will probably not remember tonight so remind him will you?" She looked at me slyly. "Where are you going Mr. Bossy-pants?" Directing my gaze to the sleeping boy on the bed, she nodded her head. "To see what's so bad about Martyn."

She waved a goodnight my way as I pulled out my void ring. A few teleports to the horizon later, I came upon the little woods. Making good time I thought, it's only 11:30. As I flew to their camp, it started to snow. Good, Inthelittlefrost would definitely be there. Descending into the camp, I heard Martyn talking with some of his other friends.

"Hey, could you go and put a torch up under this tree?" Martyn asked his friend. They whipped out a torch and was about to place it when Martyn kicked the tree. Snow fell and covered his friend who let out a muffled yelp. Martyn was now laughing hystarically, pointing to the pile of snow that covered his friend. "Got you, bitch! You walked right into that ya' slut!" Okay, maybe Toby had a point.

* * *

Toby's POV.  
Boom! Thunder clapped and I whimpered. "Martyn I'm scared!" I yelled at the boy. Suddenly Martyn fell to his knees, with a narrow sticking from his back. "MARTYN NO!" I yelled, dashing to his side. I lay his head on my lap as tears dripped from my face.

"I can't forgive you. You left me, and I reject you," he croaked out. His chest stopped moving. "MARTYN!"I yelled, burying my face in his cold body.

"Toby!"

I woke up with a start and Zoey was shaking me awake. "Uh sorry for waking you, but you were screaming in your sleep," she said looking at her shoes. "No, I was having a nightmare so thank you." Thank notch that was a dream.

"Wait where am I?"

"Our base," she said, and recounted last night. I blushed slightly when she said Rythian carried me to the bed. "Rythian went out for a late night walk and hasn't come back yet, but he'll be fine," she said.

_**Shea: **_**I will be putting Q's and D's in my next chapter!**

**Toby: Why not not now?**

**Shea: Because I said so and I'm in charge! *gets piece of paper and writes something down***

**Toby: what'cha do... I love SoTotallyShea and she is allways right... what HEY!**

**_Shea: _****HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA told you! Ok seriously though im coming out with a new chapter and a new story soon. K peace, love, and Tacos! **


End file.
